Thee only do I love
by phoebesana
Summary: [Dramione]5 years since they last spoke. Draco saved an intoxicated Hermione from being taken advantage by the obsessed Cormac. Passed out alone in his arm, he has no choice but to take her back to his apartment. This story is about love, triangles, betrayal, possession, kidnapped and more. How far would a person go to make a woman his own? Will the dark force come back?
1. Chapter 1

**_Intro: It has been 5 years since the war ended, Draco hasn't_** **_spoke_ _ **t** o Hermione when the world celebrated their victory after the battle of Hogwarts. He couldn't believe the first time he spoke to her again, he end up saving an intoxicated Hermione from being taken advantage by the Hermione obsessed Cormac. Passed out alone in his arm, he has no choice but to take her back to his apartment. This story is about love, triangles, betrayal, possession, kidnapped and more, How far would a person go to make a woman his own? _**

**_This story will start off slow and subtly but as the story goes on it will get dark extremely dark, I promise :P_**

* * *

The hall was decorated with floating candles and enchanted snowflakes hanging down from the bewitched ceiling. Soft jazz music playing at the side stage by the famous jazz band "Mister Magic Unicorn". It was the annual Christmas ball at the Ministry of Magic. Standing under the huge Christmas tree decorated with turquoise and pearl ornaments wearing a royal black velvet cloak with caramel leather shoes, holding a glass of white wine in his hand was Britain most desirable and eligible bachelor Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy a former death eater who had switched to the light side in the middle of the war. He has redeemed himself by being one of the biggest benefactor contributed in rebuilding after the war. He was talking to Fredrick Lumen from department of magical law having one of the usual unavoidable boring social conversations. Draco trying hard to put on his best "I am so interested" fake face on, at least the wine this year is decent he thought. Just as he took another sip from his glass, a flash of light reflected from an earring, the girl standing with her back against him had caught his attention. While he kept pretending to be interest in his conversation with Lumen, he couldn't help himself but to move his attention to that girl, there was just something special about this girl he couldn't figure what. Her long wavy chocolate brown hair was braided and resting on her waist. The dark jade colour dress she was wearing showing off her back complimenting on her soft radiant skin. As she spoke to the wizard next to her, he could see her divine jaw line. His eyes continued to move from her chin up and were fixated on her moving lips even in the dimmed candlelights her lips appeared to be very alluring and sexy. One would have the desire to taste. It was hard for him to figure the mystery identity of this lady from the darkness of the room.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry!" The mystery lady apologised to Lumen the wizard Draco was talking to when the waiter accidentally pumped into her and she to fall back and heavily stepped on the wizard feet.

"No worries, I am all good!" The wizard laughed patting the mystery lady on her head, clearly he was already drunk from the wine.

"Oh Miss Granger, I didn't realise you were standing right behind me all these time!"

"Oh Fredrick, hows your evening been? I thought I heard your voice before!" Hermione Granger who worked in the department of magical law with Fredrick Lumen replied politely, social events were never her favourite way to spend her time. She would most definitely preferred to tuck inside her blanket in her pyjamas with a warm cup of hot chocolate and get lost in reading.

"Miss Granger, I don't believe you have met Mr. Malfoy? I believe you both went to Hogwarts?" Lumen turned his attention back to Draco, introducing Hermione into their conversation.

"Miss. Granger." said Draco. He couldn't believe the woman he has been blindly starred for the part 10 minutes was once the girl who he had bullied mercilessly during his Hogwarts year. Not something he was completely proud of, maybe with a little bit of regrets. But he couldn't deny it was fun and he had enjoyed it.

"Malfoy." Hermione replied. Last time they spoke, they hated each other. Call this one of the most awkward moment in her life. This will definitely make it to the nomination list.

"It has been a while since we last spoke Miss Granger. I hope everything is well?" said Draco.

"Very well, Mr Malfoy. Thank you, life has been pleasant. Yourself?" Hermione questioned herself why they were speaking to each other so formal and civil, when what they used to do was exchanging smart comments and insults.

"Life has definitely changed for the better good since we last spoke. Although it will be rude for me to bore you with the detail." He noticed his rising heart beats. From where he was standing, he could see Hermione from her hair to the hem of her dress robe. Her rosy cheek matched her rosy lips. The long thick eyelashes complimented her amber colour almond shaped eyes perfectly. Unlike other witches he met, she was definitely not into over doing her make up and he liked how her make up was natural looking. From his height he could see the shadow revealing a hidden gap between her breast, judging from his expert experience with women, Hermione definitely has his favourite C cup. Everything about Hermione was just breathe taking, it took his memory back to the time when he saw her at the Christmas Yule ball in their fourth year. How flawless she was.

"Wow, AWKARD ! Why do you guys speak to each other like a stranger?" asked Lumen, clearly he failed to notice the subtle hints.

Just when both Draco and Hermione struggled how to response. The CM came up on stage and asked everyone to sit at their assigned seats. The minister of Magic was about to begin his speech. Timing was just perfect, as soon as the people cleared from the dance floor, hundreds of table appeared magically. They bided each other a good night and three of them headed towards to opposite directions.

Sitting down Draco noticed Hermione was just sitting two tables away from him. From his seat, he was getting the perfect view of Hermione.

"Draco, evening." Draco looked up and saw Blaise pulling the chair next to him out "Looks like the most exciting part of the night is about to start." Smiled sarcastically and he sat down.

"Blaise, I am surprise you didn't come with a date this year." Draco asked his best friend who genuinely get along well with him pre-Hogwart and post Hogwart, was also involved in a lot of businesses with Malfoy Inc.

"Ditched her yesterday, too clingy." Blaise had a sip of his wine, as an attractive man with incredible charm, he never had trouble with women. In fact he was now returning a smile at the witch sitting opposite on their table, who had been eye fucking him ever since he sat down.

The Minister of Magic Kingsley began his annual speech. As much as Draco likes Kingsley he has to admit he would rather sit through professor Binn's history of magic class than listening to his speech.

Slowly his eyes started to drift his attention from Kingsley to his 2 o'clock where Hermione was sitting. Like always Hermione was probably the only one in the room who could still sit up straight and actually listened attentively without falling asleep.

He could not recall seeing her at the Annual Christmas ball in the previous years. The dress looked so elegant on her, it really showed off her features well and made her looked amazingly beautiful and exquisite. Draco allowed his mind to drift off further wondered how would it feel to brush her skin with the back of his hand. How soft would her skin felt? Somehow the picture of him slowly pulling down the zipper of her dress with his teeth slowly merged into his mind while his hands stroked forward and backward along her long legs. He wondered what gorgeous view was hiding underneath that dress.

The night went on the Kingsley hanged out a few awards. With the amount of money Malfoy Inc has donated through the year to different charities and research institutes, there was no doubt Draco was honoured with the award of the greatest benefactor of the year – _again_. Hermione has won the peace and welfare witch award. People have left their seats to congratulate all the award winners, pouring drinks for each other. Everyone appeared to be drowned in this joyful atmosphere, whether they were all thankful the boring speeches were over or the amount of free alcohol the ministry had provided this year. Several wizards and witches went up to Hermione and congratulated her with more drinks.

"Congratulation Miss Granger! Would you mind to sign this?" A witch Hermione never met came up to her, asking her to sign an autograph.

"Oh Miss Granger Congratulations!" Another wizard walked towards to Hermione hanged her a glass of fire whiskey.

"Thanks, Erin. Oh no fire whiskey are way too strong for me especially I already had too much drinks tonight." Hermione tried to recline the fire whiskey the wizard handed to her. Honestly she couldn't remember when was the last time she had drunk so much. She was definitely feeling really dizzy right now, too dizzy she started to worry if she would be able to apparate home tonight.

"Well, make this your last one then! Miss Granger! You need this especially when you work 365 days a year."

"Alright, this is the absolutely the LAST ONE." Hermione took the drink knowing this won't be the last one for the night. After all when things didn't work out between her and Ron and he went off marrying his ex girl friend Lavender Brown, she has been numbing her feelings with work. Maybe drowning herself with a gallons of fire whiskey was exactly what she needed.

The night was still young but Hermione has already lost count of the drinks she had tonight. Feeling the need to get a bit of fresh air, she excused herself from the crowd and headed towards to the patio where it was deserted with no one but a nice night view to offer. What she didn't realize, she was followed by a wizard.

Out on the patio she looked up to the starry night sky where the stars were all sparkling and a chill breeze of wind blew gently on her blushed red cheek. She rested her arms and her weight on top of the rail of the Victorian balustrade, instantly made her felt so much better. Just as she was enjoying a bit of quietness, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and found herself facing no other than Cormac McLaggen.

"McLaggen." Hermione greeted Cormac, feeling a bit uneasy. He has always expressed his interest for Hermione since her sixth years in Hogwarts. When he found out that Hermione and Ron were no longer together, he had been chasing after her tenaciously.

"Hermione, congratulations. And I must say you look absolutely stunning tonight, the dress you are wearing wow!" Cormac leaned closer to Hermione giving her a hug, which made her even more uncomfortable.

"Thanks McLaggen, look I don't mean to be rude, but I think I am going to head back in." said Hermione, like a rabbit running away from its prey.

"Hermione, why do you always make excuses to run away from me? I mean after all these time, shouldn't you appreciate my feelings toward you?" Cormac walked closer to Hermione, placing his hands on her waist trying to make her face towards him. " I mean my feelings towards you has been faithful all these time, unlike that ex boy friend of yours who cheated on you."

"Don't, McLaggen. Don't talk about Ron like that, thing just didn't work out between Ron and I that's all." Cormac's word has evidentially upset Hermione. She remembered the night she lied to Ron that she had to stay late at work on Valentines day. She had it all planned out to arrive home early and gave him a Valentines night surprise. Turn out instead of giving out a surprise she had received a surprise from Ron. Seeing Lavender Brown wearing pink lingerie and a fluffy bunny ear on her head moaning, while Ron thrusting her from the back on the sofa they had recently bought together was unforgettable. She tried so hard to hide her tears. But the alcohol she had consumed tonight was making her really emotional.

"Hermione why do you keep lying to yourself. Ron obviously doesn't deserve you. I just don't understand why you keep refusing to give me a chance?" Cormac now holding her more tightly despite she was struggling to free herself. "I don't understand. I am rich, well connected definitely so much better build and good looking than that red head freckles Ron. I have so much offer for you, any witch will just accept me straight away."

"McLaggen, let go of me! Just leave me alone." Hermione struggled to free herself from his arms, he held her tighter and tighter. She felt sick, something from her stomach grumbling, pushing up her throat. Cormac forcefully pushed himself onto her attempting to kiss her. Hermione was a strong witch but when you had drank so much alcohol in one night, strength was the last thing you have remained. "Your feeling towards me had turn into an obsession. Its not healthy, why don't you go and bother some other witches and just leave me alone!"

Hermione regretted to come out to the patio by herself. There were no one around to save her from this persistent Cormac attack. She knew that even screaming was not going help her, the alcohol was definitely making her dizzy and she felt like she was about to pass out.

"I believe the lady said no, Mclaggen. Sure a gentleman like yourself will always know to respect a lady's wish." A voice coming from the entrance of the patio, Hermione looked up and shocked by the sight of her saviour. Draco Malfoy who had placed his hand on Cormac's arm forcing him to let go of her. He had secretly followed her to the patio since he practically could not take his eyes off her the whole night.

"Malfoy, this is none of your business." Cormac eyeing on Draco furiously. Super pissed that Draco just ruined his best chance to take Hermione home tonight, he had been waiting for this opportunity for so long.

"Well believe me, McLaggen I just save you before Miss Granger can officially file an assault case against you. I think a thank you is in order." Draco stood firmly between Hermione and Cormac. At the very moment, Hermione could no longer hold on to her stomach battle and started vomiting on the floor and struggled to hold herself up. "Now get lost."

Cormac left with anger and a few complimentary curses, leaving Draco trying to hold up the vomiting Hermione alone.

"Granger, how you doing?" Draco handed her his handkerchief so she could wipe off the residue on her face from the massive vomiting and he let her held his arms for balance.

"Thanks, Malfoy. That is nice of you." said Hermione, still a little tipsy from the drinks but felt loads better after the vomit scene.

"Look I doubt you can apparate back home safely in your current condition. Why don't you tell me where you live and I can get you carriage home." Draco tried to hold her up but she was getting more heavy.

"That's an absolutely good idea! Malfoy! And now...tell me what is this nice sandalwood I am smelling? Is it you? " said Hermione sweetly, resting her head on his chest while he was wiping her vomit off her hair and chest.

"Granger just shut up and tell me where do you live because we both know you are about to pass out." And silence, there was no reply from Hermione. Draco looked down and found her sleeping soundlessly and peacefully in his arms.

Standing there with an unconscious Hermione in his arms was the last thing Draco had planned his evening would ended. He regretted his choice of acting hero of the night, he could be in his bed shagging some slag he picked up from the party. But no, he was stuck with an unconscious Hermione with his new robe stained with her vomit, standing like an idiot on his own in the patio. The night was late, most of the people had already left the party, he had no idea where did Hermione live and he could not leave her in the patio on her own like that. Which left him with the only choice. Letting out a sigh, he apparated back to his manor with Hermione in his arm.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed reading it. Review my story and let me know what you think :)**

 **Follow _Thee only do I love_ to learn what happen when Hermione woke up and found out the room she is in is not her bedroom at all and she is definitely not the only person in the room.**


	2. Chapter 2

Apparated back to his apartment with an unconscious Hermione. Draco carried her in a bridal style into his guest room, gently placed her onto the king size four-poster bed afraid to wake her up. He sat on the armchair right next to the bed feeling exhausted, shooting a quick cleaning spell at his robes, he got rid of Hermione's vomit which smell strongly of fire whiskey.

Sitting on the comfortable armchair, he starred at Hermione sleeping graciously on the bed like a sleeping beauty. Draco could now look at Hermione closely without worrying he would get caught. Her chest raised up and down as she breathed steadily in her sleep. Her pink chiffon lip with a little gloss remained from the night, the lips that Cormac almost managed to steal a kiss from slightly parted like an invitation for Draco. Her thick long eyelashes covered her closed eyes, how much Draco wished he could see her amber colour eyes.

Suddenly, Hermione rolled to the side, her sleeping face now facing directly towards Draco. Sleeping on her side, a curvy S shaped line has formed from her shoulder down to her toes. Draco was surprised what a seductive body Hermione has. The Hermione he remembered was always dressed in baggy nerdy looking outfit, which did an incredible job at covering her amazing body. The side cut of her dress showing her long smooth snowy legs. Without him noticing, Draco's hand has reached for his groin. His hand started slowly to stroke his now enlarging member. He allowed himself to join a screen where Hermione woke up in the middle of her dream, inviting him to join her together in the bed, seducing him with her amber coloured eye, fluttering her thick eyelashes. She sat up on the bed with one of her arm holding her weight and her other hand reaching to the hem of her dress. Teasing him brutally, she slowly pulling it up exposing a large part of her leg and covered it back quickly. He could see himself climbing onto the bed, pushing her beneath him, He leaned forward kissing from her shoulder, moving his way from her collar bone up to her neck. He whispered into her ear and tell her to stop teasing him. His hand started to stroke faster as he pictured himself slipping his hand into her strapless bra, cupping them on her soft breasts, slowly massaging them. She would play with his ear and moaned softly next to it. And there he found himself reaching one of the most satisfying release he had for a long time, so much better than having sex with any of his slag.

He was relieved the moan he made didn't wake up Miss sleeping beauty. Embarrassed that he just masturbated to a drunken Hermione like a virgin teen. Seriously what was he, seventeen? He stood up, cleaned himself up with a quick spell and headed towards to his shower. Still couldn't believe what he had just did. Honestly what had gotten into him? What he just did was quite a creepy thing to do.

After a hot shower, Draco made his way to the kitchen and brewed one of his specialties – The Hanger-Over potion, he had a feeling the sleeping beauty would appreciate this when she woke up. He then returned back to the guest room and checked on Hermione. Although she was still sleeping, her body was shivering from the December cold. Draco quickly grabbed the super-loft alpaca wool quilt and placed over her. Not long after Hermione settled back into her sleep, she started murmuring words in her dream. It took awhile before Draco could figure out she was murmuring about waffles. Sitting back on the armchair, Draco could feel his eye lids getting heavier and soon he too drifted off to sleep.

^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^

^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^

Morning couldn't come sooner, the sunshine shone right though the curtain gap onto Hermione's face. The warm sensation the sun brought slowly wakens the sleeping beauty. Her eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the sunlight. The pillow her head was resting on was so soft, the sheet she was sleeping on was so smooth and felt like silk and the bed wow it was huge and spacious! And that was when she realised, this amazing bed she was on was definitely not her own bed. What was the last thing she remembered from last night? Oh the part Cormac was trying to force his lips on her or the nice sandalwood scent she smelt? Her head hurts like hell, she was clearly suffering from the aftermaths of large consumption in alcohol, she quickly switched on her awareness mood. She sat up and checked her surroundings. What she found was this nice room decorated with emerald and pearl striped wallpaper, on her right hand side was a huge bookshelf that reeks of the smell of old books, in front of her bed was a dark elder wood made desk and chair and finally to her left a strange yet familiar male sleeping on an armchair. Even with his head down, Hermione could see his handsome features and the signature platinum blonde hair had confirmed her this divine looking man was no others but Draco Malfoy. She couldn't believe she had slept in the same room with Malfoy, how did that happen? Judging from her clothing, she was still well dressed and from where he was sleeping she could only assume nothing happened last night. But even though she hadn't spoke to Draco for 5 years, she was familiar with his reputation around women. Just the thought she might had unknowingly had sex with Draco Malfoy made her let out a squeak. She immediately covered her mouth with both of her hands but it was too late, she had woke him up.

"Morning, Granger. I trust you have slept well?" Draco getting up from the armchair he slept in last night, his muscle felt so sore.

"It was very well thank you. Uhh.. The bed was very comfortable." Hermione was nervous, holding her knees up almost hiding her face behind it. "Um. Malfoy, how did I get here? I mean nothing happen between us last night right?"

"Beside you kept screaming I am the best shag of your life?" Hermione's eyes dilated at Draco words. Draco was amused by her reaction. "No Miss brightest witch of our time, I am particular picky with my women. I like them responsive and conscious. Definitely not when they smell like vomit and completely passed out." He rolled his eyes at Hermione couldn't believe she thought so low of him.

"So Malfoy, how did I end up in your apartment again?" Hermione asked, she still couldn't recall how she ended up at his place.

"Where do I even begin? I happened to witness your tug-o-war who's house are we heading to tonight with McLaggen. I must say you were losing badly, so I thought I would join in for some fun. Clearly McLaggen was scared of me so he bailed and you for once failed to answer a simple _where do you live_ question, passed out completely. I was stranded with you. Satisfy Granger?" Draco answered her question, a bit annoyed.

"Now, the guest bathroom is just the door over there. There are fresh towels for you and I have my house elf brought over some clothes my mom put aside for the charity over here. You might want to change into those."

Hermione turned on the tap and stepped into the shower. She felt revived under the warm running water. The luxurious shower gel and shampoo he owned smell pleasantly of sandalwood, She now understood why people paid so much galleons for this. The heavenly smell of sandalwood brought her to a shower paradise, how much she wished she could stay longer. With regrets she switched off the tap, grabbed the soft towel and stepped out of the shower. God did everything in this house has to be all green and expensive? She looked at the cloths Draco prepared for her. The material was so fine and tailored nicely. She picked the olive green robe out of the three outfits lying there. The robe was so light but she felt so warm in it and it fitted her perfectly. The Malfoy sure did know how to live life. She made her way to the living areas where Draco was just sitting gracefully at the table reading the daily prophet.

"Well here is your breakfast" Draco pointed to the dishes spread out on the table.

"Waffles?" Hermione couldn't help when she saw the main dish, funny thing was she actually dreamt about waffle last night.

" Well, you have been murmuring about waffles in your sleep the whole night, I thought you were placing your breakfast order." Said Draco, sipping his cup of coffee.

" Ah thanks, well if it's not too much. Can I have a coffee with my breakfast?" Hermione desperately need of coffee, her head was still suffering from the post damage after the fire whiskey binge drinking.

"No, you can't. You can buy your own coffee on your way home." Draco replied. " but you can have the hanger over potion next to your waffles."

Hermione was surprised by Draco hospitality towards her. Where was the foul little cockroach she punched in her third year. She hesitated and asked " Wow your service has been great. Do you always treat the women who stay over so well?"

Taking a large sip of the hang over potion, she instantly felt like floating from hell to heaven, no more headache. That hang over potion was definitely from a hand of an expert potioneer.

"Well, I never let them stay over. I kicked them out before I go to bed." Draco didn't understand why he was explaining his personal life to Hermione. "So technically you are the very first women who stayed over in this place." He checked out the dress Hermione was now wearing, it really suited her.

"Ah wow, I don't know what to say." His answer took her by surprise. "But mind if I asked why weren't you sleeping in your own bed last night?"

"Ah I was too busy figuring your breakfast order and felt asleep." Draco hiding his blush behind the newspaper.

Embarrassed by his inappropriate behaviour towards to Hermione last night. The presence of Hermione in his apartment some how made him extremely nervous and uncomfortable. He had lost his normal confidence around women.

A brown handsome owl flew in from the window and a letter landed on Draco's lap broke the silence between them. He opened the envelope and the letter was from Blaise.

 _Draco,_

 _Hey mate, where were you after the minister speech? I was trying find you the whole night! Remember that witch who sat opposite us during the dinner? She and her other amazing hot friend was totally up for a four get together. Well I end up taking both of them home, fucking amazing night!_

 _Anyhow fancy for lunch? Wanna go thru some of the details for our project._

 _Owl me back and I will kick the sluts out, orelse I might go for a 7_ _th_ _round._

 _Blaise_

Draco grabbed a quill and a piece of paper. Quickly scribbled "Sure, see you at 12. Usual lunch spot." gave it back to the owl and watched it fly off.

"You busy today?" Hermione asked, finishing her waffle. It was delicious, she wondered if Draco made it himself.

"Yeah, and now you are in the way." Said Draco, folding his newspaper and finished his coffee.

"Hey! I didn't ask you bring me back here!" Hermione stood up clearly offended by Draco's word.

"So you prefer to pass out in Cormac's arm? I am afraid in that case he wouldn't mind to ask you to stay for lunch too." Draco gave Hermione his signature smirked knowing it would annoy her. "And there I was thinking I was rescuing you. My apologies Granger."

Hermione's face flushed with redness because she knew Draco was right. She should be grateful for what he had done for her.

"Well, my apologies actually. I do own you a big thank you for helping and taking care of me last night. I couldn't imagine how will my night ended if you weren't there. So thank you again Malfoy." Hermione waved her wand and the dishes and cup magically clean itself and returned to the cupboard. "I guess I should better get going. Thanks for breakfast and the clean robe. I will return it once it has been cleaned."

"Don't worry about the robe. By the way this is one of the most secure apartment building in Britain. So you will have to exit the building first and the security ward ends at the garden gate. You should have no trouble apparating from there." Draco walked Hermione to the door, holding it open for her.

"Ah, Thanks for everything. I guess I will see you… in another 5 years?" said Hermione.

"Granger, please stop trying to be funny, you are doing a poor job in it. But we will see each other sooner than you think, until then." He smiled and closed the door, leaving Hermione standing at the door looking absolutely clueless. What does Malfoy mean by sooner than I think?

^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^

^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^

"Over here Mate!" Blaise waved at Draco as he walked into the restaurant.

"Blaise, you are in a good mood. I assume your morning has been great?" Draco sat down and quickly placed his order so the waitress could just leave him alone.

"Just the usual you know, although I would say you definitely missed out a great night." Blaise laughed. "Where were you anyway? Did you take someone home? Is that why I couldn't find you the whole night?"

"Yes, I did." Draco smiled, well he wasn't lying he did take someone home.

"Was she great? Did you have a good time?" Blaise kept asking.

"Yeah I had a good time." Draco smiled once more. He wasn't lying about this either, he did find himself a good release last night.

"Well, details?" said Blaise.

"Blaise, may I ask why you are so interested in my previous night activity?" Draco started to get annoyed at Blaise persistence.

"Well, normally you couldn't stop bragging about your shag night to me. And look at you! All quiet and secretive about it." Blaise had known Draco ever since he was 8, he knew something Draco was not telling him.

"Well Blaise, I am just tired alright! Now stop asking me any more stupid questions." Draco pushed Blaise's face away from him and started on his meal.

"Wow tired huh? I guess the shag must be good then!" Blaise also started on his BLT burger, he was too busy this morning he hasn't had time for breakfast.

Blaise kept entertaining Draco about his wild sex adventure story last night, how great it was and the girls were keen for anything. The lunch went on really well, except the waitress kept checking if everything was fine every 10 minutes.

"Seriously, I am considering not tipping for her service." Draco had to eventually ask her to give them some privacy.

"She was just being attentive." Blaise said sarcastically.

"Yeah right, we both know she wasn't." said Draco. "Now that we finish hearing your amazing night story, lets talk about our project."

"Draco, you are such a joy killer!" Blaise pulled a manila folder from his bag and passed it to Draco. " So here are all the results from 300 voluntary test individuals include pure-blood, half-blood and muggle-born witches and wizards. I am pretty sure the ministry will be really impress with these results, its almost perfect."

"I am impressed with the results too. I was expecting to have a few more trails and prototypes before it reaches 90% success rate." Draco flipped through the pages reading the results and reviews from the test individuals. " Judging from the report. I am sure it will easily gain the support and approval from the ministry. I am going pass this report to Theo and see if he can do more improvement on the current design. I would like to see a 98% success rate."

"So have you set a date to present this to the people from the law department?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah I was speaking to Fredrick Lumen last night. He really likes the idea of the design, couldn't wait to see it. As long as I set up a date we are good to go." Said Draco confidently, in fact he was planning to visit Theo after this and showed him the report.

"Really, you know what I heard about Fredrick Lumen?" said Blaise. "Apparently he is retiring soon and guess who is he planning to be his successor?"

"What? Is your resource reliable?" Draco asked, Fredrick Lumen was the head of the law enforcement department. If he retired it would mean he need to present his design to someone new, not that he wasn't confident about his project but still he had invested too much time to start it over again. "And the successor?"

"No one else but our Gryffindor princess, mate." And somehow Blaise believed he saw a fainted blush on Draco's face when he mentioned Hermione.

* * *

 **Second Chapter :D Go Me :D Sorry about my long ass chapters :P I want to start slowly on the development between Draco and Hermione, gradually building up so when I write the dark part it will be so much more intense and better :D**

 **Stay Tune :) After 5 years not crossing each other path. Hermione will find herself seeing more and more of Draco**


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the conference room in Malfoy Inc. Everyone was busy preparing for the meeting later in the afternoon at the Ministry. This was one of the biggest project Draco has invested this year and he was seriously hoping to secure this deal with the Ministry. No one in the room was as nervous as Theo Nott, who was the inventor of the Magic Restrain Wristband. Theo Nott was Draco's best mate ever since they met at Hogwarts, he was always the quiet one among the Slytherin group. However, he was also the smartest next to Malfoy, they often studied and discussed deep things together. He was the one who Draco confessed his deepest secrets. When the Voldemort first recruited Draco to become a death eater, Theo was the only one who Draco confided to. Theo's father died during the battle of Hogwarts and he has inherited the massive Nott fortune since. After the war he chose to work for Draco as a researcher, his works have been a great success in the wizarding world especially the _Memtis Refectio Potion_ used to helped people who suffered from the torture of the Cruciatus curse to gain their mental stability.

"Theo, are you ready?" said Astoria Greengrass. She had recently taken up the role as Draco's personal assistant, after he fired his previous one for too busy flirting with him than working.

"Astoria, have you got all my stuff?" asked Theo.

"Yes for the last time, everything is ready. Theo, just because I am a pretty looking doll doesn't mean I am not good at my job!" said Astoria, a bit frustrated everyone here always assumed she was just like those personal assistants Draco previously hired. Took away the pretty face, pretty much useless.

"Astoria, my apologies. You know I don't mean it that way. Don't take it serious okay." Said Theo, following Astoria to the floo network where Draco has been waiting.

"Never mind. But lunch is on you." Said Astoria, pushing all the documents back to Theo.

The two hurried to the Malfoy floo-network and met up with Draco. Together three of them flooed to the ministry of magic and headed to the Department of Law Enforcement. Their meeting would start in 5 mins. Once they arrived at the reception of the department, they were greeted by the blonde receptionist.

"Welcome to department of Law Enforcement. I am Sonia, how may I assist you today?" the receptionist asked, winking heavily at Draco like a broken flashlight.

"Hi, I have Mr. Malfoy here. We have a meeting at 11 with Mr. Lumen." Astoria walked up and threw a disgusted look at the receptionist.

"Yes, I can see it here. Let me escort your party to the meeting room. Mr. Lumen and his team will be with you shortly." Said Sonia. She got up walked closely next to Draco as she leaded them to the meeting room, clearly ignored the disgusted look Astoria threw at her.

Not long after they have settled into the meeting room, the door opened. Fredrick Lumen the head of Law Enforcement walked in first, followed by Hermione Granger and three others. Judging from Hermione's face, Draco was so sure she wasn't expecting to see him today.

"Mr. Malfoy. I believe you know Miss Granger already. This is Manuel Graf Head of Department of Peace and Security, Jacqueline Quick secretary to Graf and Adelie Penn from my department." Said Lumen, introducing his party as each of them walked up to Draco and shook hand with each other.

"Pleasure, allow me to introduce Malfoy Inc. most notable researcher Mr Theodore Nott and my personal assistant Miss Astoria Greengrass." Said Draco, introduced his staff before they began the meeting.

When everyone in the room had took a seat. Astoria waved her wand and dimed the light, she then turned on the projector. An image of a thin golden wristband was projected onto the wall.

"This golden wristband, as you can see it is as thin and light as a thread. A remarkable work of Mr. Nott, is a recent project Malfoy Inc. has been working on. It is design to prohibit the wearer from performing any kind of magic include wandless one. " Said Draco, he paused to have some water.

"You may wonder why do we need to prohibit magic when we are all witches and wizards." Draco turned around and saw a few confused faces. " We believe this design will be suitable for the prisoners hold in Azkaban. Not only we can lower the break out risk dramatically, this band is actually beneficial for the prisoners too. With the guarantee of their magic restriction, we can lower the security and allow them to enjoy more freedom."

"Mr. Malfoy, this idea is fantastic. I am sure if the wristband works we can reduce the amount of dementors stationed at Azkaban, possibly give the prisoners like 3 hours per day out of their cells, you know just to get a bit of fresh air." Said Mr. Graf, impressed by the idea.

"Mr. Malfoy, I agree with Mr. Graf. The wristband is a brilliant idea. I would love to see the prisoners in Azkaban getting some freedom they do deserve. However I must ask, have you conducted any test on the wristband yet to ensure the reliability and quality control of the wristband?" asked Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I am glad you asked. Multiple tests have been conducted through a reputable company Zabini Consulting. As you can see on this new projected slide. The wristband had performed well at a 95% successful rate. However Mr. Nott would like to run a 2 months trail period with the prisoners at Azkaban before we make any more changes on the current design." Said Draco, smiling back at Hermione.

"A 95% succession rate is relatively high. Why do you think its necessary to run a trail at Azkaban though?" asked Hermione, dropping more notes.

"These tests were conducted within pure-blood, half blood and muggle born volunteered witches and wizards, under scenarios we could possibly think of. However, I do believe we have the need of experimenting it on witches and wizards who had the knowledge of using dark magic. The best place to conduct these tests would be at Azkaban where half of the population had practised dark art." Said Theo, interrupted the conversation. "Which means we need to acquire approval and assistance from both of your departments."

With a wave of Theo's wand, the slide changed again. He stood up and headed towards the front of the slide and began his presentation. He explained his findings on the pros and cons of the wristband, how would it benefit both the prisoners and ministry and detailed lay out how would the trails conducted at Azkaban. Draco was getting bored at Theo's speech since he had heard everything about this wristband more than a hundreds time. With the nodding going on inside the meeting room, he could only assume this meeting was going well. Hermione was dropping pages and pages of notes like she was in class. Draco disapproved her choice of clothing today, she was wearing a boring maroon cardigan and a black tailored pencil skirt. He wondered why she had to wear such clothing to hide her amazing figures.

"Well, Mr. Nott. This wristband is sounding very promising. Department of peace and security would be happy to assist with this project." Said Manuel Graf, he clapped his hands at the end of the presentation.

"Department of Law Enforcement would be happy to do the same. I will have Miss Penn to prepare all the necessary paper work after the meeting. " Lumen walked up to shake Theo's hand. "However, I would also like to take this opportunity to announce my retirement in 2 weeks time and offer my congratulation to Miss Granger. I am promoting her as our new Head of Department of Law Enforcement. So Mr. Malfoy I am afraid any details on the project, you will need to consult with Miss Granger in the future."

"Congratulations Miss Granger." Draco went up and shakes Hermione's hand, she blushed at the touch. "I guess we will see each other more often from now on, I look forward working with you in the future."

Everyone in the meeting went up and offered their congratulations to Hermione, who was overwhelmed from the sudden news. She was upset about Lumen's retirement but exciting about this new role she had been working really hard to achieve. They scheduled their next meeting in a week time before leaving the room. No surprise the receptionist Sonia slipped a note into Draco's hand before he left.

^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^

^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^

"Seriously, how often do women slipped note to you?" asked Astoria, enjoying her free lunch Theo bought her.

"Too often. You will be surprise." Said Draco "Should I expect a note from you soon, my sweet?"

"Oh Please, you are so full of yourself. If I didn't offer myself to you in Hogwarts, then the only notes you will be getting from me are those I took from the meetings." Said Astoria, rolling her eyes at Draco. "Oh and don't call me MY SWEET! It gives me goose bumps!"

"If my memory is correct, your dad did offer you to become wife of Malfoy in your 4th year." Said Draco.

"Well, I didn't volunteer myself for that position okay?" Astoria replied defensively. "Speaking of marriage, you remember my muggle friend Emilie? We went to this muggle psychic last week and according to him I am going to marry someone foreign! How exciting!"

"Honestly Astoria, divination things are just bull shit. And how many muggles friends do you have? Don't they ever suspect anything?" asked Theo curiously.

"Well at the beginning it was really a culture shock, but few of my muggle born friends showed me around. Once I got a good understanding of their world I start making my own muggle friends." Said Astoria excitedly. "I love their movie theatre and Oh look! My new smart-phone I bought last week! I am such a muggle expert now! "

"What ever this is, just don't let your dad sees it." Said Draco, pushing the black object with disgusting pink fluffy thing hanging away from his face. "You are worst than Arthur Wealsey."

"Well Boss, if you only give me a massive pay rise. I can then afford to rent my own apartment and move out. Do you know how hard is it for me to hide all my things?" Astoria complained, She knew if her father ever found out her stash of muggle toys, he would probably _Avada_ her right at the spot.

"Well, you can allocate yourself to one of the employee apartment then." Said Draco.

"Oh can I? I thought I am not eligible? But in that case can I get myself the muggle technology friendly ones?" asked Astoria hopefully, sick of charging her phone in those muggle 24 hours café.

"Get it done now before I changed my mind. In fact take the rest of the day off and do whatever you need to do." Draco smiled. Although he was her boss, he still treated her like his little sister.

"Oh Draco! You are the best! First you give me a job, now you let me use the company apartment!" said Astoria, jumped at Draco and gave him a big hug. "And guess what? I got all these without even slipping a note haha. Alright I better get going then!" She poked her tongue out and practically skipped her way out of the restaurant.

^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^

^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^

Back in the Department of Law Enforcement, people were celebrating Hermione's promotion with a little lunch party in their office. Fredrick Lumen had ordered pasta from PAPA-Pasta, sushi from Umai, sandwiches from Sixwitches, variety of deluxe bite size desserts from Doux Citron and loads other dishes. Hermione placed more sushi onto her plate and helped herself with some pumpkin juice.

"Hey Hermione, enjoying the sushi are we?" asked Lumen, approaching Hermione with a handsome gentleman she never met.

"They are delicious, Fredrick" Hermione murmured, covering her mouth full of fish and rice.

"Allow me to introduce, this is Jayden Galloway. Recently moved to London from Australia. He is going to take up the post of Assistant Head of Law Enforcement." said Lumen. "Jayden this is Miss Hermione Granger our new Head of Law Enforcement. I am sure you have heard a lot about Miss Granger before."

"Mr. Galloway. It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Hermione politely, holding her hand out to shake with Jayden's.

"Pleasure is all mine, Miss Granger. And please call me Jayden." Said Jayden, he made a small bow and kissed lightly on the back of Hermione's hand. He smiled satisfy when he saw Hermione blushed.

"Now Hermione, Jayden will be starting with us tomorrow. Just like you, he is a bit of a know it all, one of the top legal expert in Australia and may I add the most eligible bachelor in Australia, 5 consecutives winner of the most charming smile award in AUSGossip-Witch." Said Lumen with so much enthusiasm. "You guys will make such dynamic team together!"

Hermione blushed at his words. Its true she looked at the wizard standing in front of her. A tall fine-looking wizard with sandy blonde hair, crystal blue eyes that were so clear you could almost see right through, a strong jaw line and his dimples were just adorable, making his smile extremely irresistible.

"Thank you for your introduction, Fredrick. However Miss Granger please don't believe half of what Fredrick just told you. But I strongly agree, we will work really well together in the coming future." Said Jayden humbly, smiling at Hermione through his gorgeous pair of eyes. She was as beautiful he seen on the papers he thought.

^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^

^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^

It was half past six at night, sitting in his comfortable leather made office chair, Draco was reading the contract Adelie Penn from Department of Law Enforcement had sent through. God this women was efficient he thought, impressed she could draft up such detail contract a few hours after their meeting. He was glad the meeting went better than he original expected, definitely delighted Lumen had approved the project before he announced his retirement and passed his position to Hermione. He pondered who would be replacing Hermione's position, possibly that Adelie girl he guessed. He remembered Hermione's amber eyes expressed of surprise when she learned about her promotion and her smile filled with joy, he wondered why it had took him so many years to notice her beauty.

He placed the contract back on the desk, knowing he couldn't stay concentrate tonight. He went over to the coat stand and put on his cloak and scarf, ready to head back to his apartment. Apparated back at his front door, he pulled his keys along with a piece of paper out from his cloak pocket. Oh the note from the receptionist he thought, he unfolded the piece of paper and read.

 _If you want to have some fun, hold onto this piece of paper and apparate at 7pm._

 _It will lead you straight to my land of pleasure._

 _XOX_

Land of pleasure? Sound like a promising night, Draco thought. He looked at his watch, 6:58pm the timing couldn't be more perfect. He needed a quick distraction. He decided to take up Sonia's offer, holding onto the piece of paper he apparated right into her bedroom.

He saw her lying on the bed, she was wearing sexy black lace matching bra and panties with garter belt. Playing her hair with her finger, she got up and walked towards to where he was standing.

Without saying a word, she quickly pushed him back onto the chair behind him and sat on his lap. Whispered " _You naughty boy"_ seductively as she stuck her tongue and wet his ear, blowing softly in it. She went on circling his chest where it was right above the top button of his shirt with her finger. Not breaking any eye contact, pressing her breast against him.

"Well, what do you have offer to make my night worth it?" asked Draco.

"Aren't you a romantic?" said Sonia, kissing his neck tenderly.

"I am not here to make love, I am here to fuck." He replied.

She placed her finger on his lip and silenced him. Her hand made its way to undone his belt and pulled off his pants. Draco could tell from her expression he had seen numerous of times before, she was impressed by what he got offered beneath his pants.

Sonia took off her bra showing off her enormous double D breast, she spread his legs open and kneeled down between them. Placing his now enlarged member between her breast, she squeezed and stroked his member sensually with them. Sitting there Draco's body was going rigid, his thigh and stomach were going tensed. He let out a soft moan as her strokes slowly build up from shallow to a deep thrust, her breast felt so soft against his penis. She brushed the tip of his head, prodding the small hole at the tip with her wet lips, and blew softly on it.

"Mmmm.."

She smiled when Draco let out another moan. When she had teased him enough, she opened her mouth and put it right down her throat, sucking it hard and massaging his balls with her hands. The sensation was tremendous, Draco couldn't help himself but gripping her hair, pushing his hips up to meet her mouth. His cock was so huge, Sonia struggled to breathe, but she let him thrusting his cock in her mouth, each stroke getting deeper and deeper she almost gagged. Finally Draco groaned in satisfaction and cum inside her mouth and she swallowed every single bit of it.

He got up and lifted Sonia off the floor, pretty much threw her onto the bed. Standing at the end of the bed he pulled her to the edge. He spread her legs wide opened, cupping her pussy with his hand, rubbing and drew figure eights around her glistening folds through her silk panties, the fabric was soaking wet. She had her eyes closed struggling to control her body, her hip was moving up and down. His hand slipped through her panties and his finger massaging her erected clitoris, occasionally slipping his fingers into her wet pussy. She was so wet he could feel her juice dripping off his hand.

"Ah.. yeah right there...Ah.." Her moan was getting louder as Draco rubbed faster and faster. The tension was building up so quick, she couldn't believe it. Her body was tensing hard, her toes were curling before she let out a loud squirm and she came hard.

Before she could catch a breathe, Draco ripped her panties off her. His cock was now ready for a second round. He pushed his erected cock into her wet and warm pussy, he grabbed her legs and rested them on his shoulder. He rammed his cock in once, twice, each stroke stronger, deeper and harder.

The sensation of his cock filling inside her was so incredible. She felt like she was in heaven, grabbing tightly onto her sheet. She knew she was about to exploded again.

"Draco! I'm coming, I'm coming, I AM COMING!"

Arched her back, her fingernail dug deep into his arm, she came the second time.

However, Draco was not going to let it stop, he has yet found his release. He flipped her over now, sliding his penis from the back into her moisted pussy. This time he was thrusting not for her pleasure but his. His thrusts were hard and rapid. He squeezed her breast hard and rubbing her nipples in between his fingers. Her body began to stiffen again and a wave of pleasure poured over her pussy, she had reached her third orgasm as she cried out Draco's name loudly. Draco gave her another few hard thrusts, the image of Hermione sleeping in his bed appear as he found his release and filled Sonia's pussy with his hot, thick cum.

"Oh my this is so fucking amazing! So the rumours are definitely true." Said Sonia, still recovering from the amazing sex.

"What rumour?" asked Draco, reaching for his pants.

"That you are a sex god of course." She smiled, sat up and placed her hands on his shoulder giving him a after- sex massage. "Today is just a great day, I got you here and we had a new wizard in our department from Australia. He is almost as handsome as you!"

"New wizard? Your department?" Asked Draco.

"Yeah he is taking up Hermione's old post, Haha.. we probably have the best looking Assistant head of department in the ministry!" She said innocently.

Draco put his pants back on and started to tidy himself. He did not understand why he was not pleased with the news.

"You are not staying? What about our morning sex?" asked Sonia pouted, obviously not happy that he was leaving instead of staying.

Without answering Sonia's question or looking back. Draco apparated straight back to his apartment, feeling unknowingly frustrated. Leaving the naked Sonia now lying on her bed which smell strongly of sex confused and disappointed.

* * *

 **Oh my GODDDDD, I can't believe I am up to my third chapter :) Thank you for the lovely reviews, although my story are not getting much reviews but they meant sooo much to me, you have no idea (tears haha). Thank you so much for all your patience, especially with my english since its practically my 5th language, I will work hard to check on my grammars and the rest :) I hope you guys have been enjoying it so far, I am sorry my chapters are so long :P The wrist band is going to come up again in the later part of the story when I get to start writing the actually dark stuff ...so excited hehe :D**

 **Let me know what you think about my first attempt in writing a smut scene. Its hard for me because I am trying to save the best scene for Hermione and Draco :) Follow and review my story to find out more about this Jayden Galloway is :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay... Sorry this chapter is a bit long... I wanted to separate it into 2 chapters. However at the end I decided it will be better in just one :P**

* * *

It was Thursday morning, Hermione purchasing her usual Hazelnut Latte from her favourite coffee shop Moon-Beans on her way to work. She was particularly nervous this morning, first thing on her schedule today was meeting with the Minister of Magic and the rest of the Department Heads. This would be the first time she attended this bi-weekly ministry meeting as the Head of Department, she hoped she had prepared well. Arriving at her office, she was greeted by the handsome Jayden.

"Hermione, Morning." Jayden smiled.

"Morning, Jayden." Said Hermione, her cheek blushed slightly at Jayden irresistible smile. It must be his dimples she thought.

"Hows your coffee?"

"Jayden, do you know the reason I get out of my bed everyday?" Hermione smiled and finished the last sip of her coffee. " Its because of the existence of coffee."

"Well, now that you have finished your coffee. Would you care for a calming draught? My speciality!" he smirked.

Raised her eye brown, she accepted the potion from Jayden. She wondered how would Jayden possibly know she was nervous?

"Hermione. Although we have only been working together for a week. Your face is not hard to read. Now just quickly drink that. Your meeting starts in 15 minutes." Said Jayden, as he watched Hermione gulping the potion down. "Here are the documents, good luck!"

"Wow I can feel the effect of the potion already. Thank you." Said Hermione with much appreciation. She left the office and heads toward to the meeting room quickly, she didn't want to be late.

Why did she always blush when Jayden smiled at her? She blamed him for his gorgeous dimples. Her heart always rose rapidly whenever he looked her into her eyes. He has been a gentleman, always charming and beyond thoughtful. Was it possible that Jayden had grown interest in her? Maybe he was just nice to everyone and she was reading into it too much. He too was really good at his job, she definitely enjoyed every moment they worked together. However, Hermione quickly stopped her thoughts before they could expand further. Never forgot her last relationship failure.

She arrived at the meeting room and found herself a seat. Like always, she was the first one arrived. The room later filled with other Department Heads, Cormac who happened to be the Head of Magical Game and Sport entered and was delighted to see Hermione. He hurried to grab the empty seat next to Hermione, they haven't spoke to each other since the Christmas ball incident and he was dying to apologise to her.

"Hermione, Congratulation on the promotion."

"Thank you, McLaggen." Said Hermione, feeling uneasy. She wished she could swap seat but it would look strange.

"Look, I am really sorry about the other night. Would you forgive me?" he asked with hope.

"You are forgiven. However, I wish our relationship would remain at work level only. I hope you can understand. "

"But Hermione…"

"There is nothing more I would like to say. And now is not an appropriate time to discuss this matter." She replied coldly. "The minister has just arrived."

Kingsley entered the meeting room and proceeded to his seat at the end of the table. The meeting commenced by the minister introduced Hermione as the new Head of Department of Law Enforcement. It continued with the Department Heads made their reports one by one, making important announcements. They voted for a few decisions and Hermione continued to take notes as most of them were involved with her department.

Finally it was Hermione's turn, she brought up the issue of the welfare and rights for magical creatures as previously discussed with Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She pointed out that magical creatures like house-elves have been working with no paid and holidays. She urged that it was time for them to pass out a law to ensure they would receive minimum wages and at least two days off per month for their service. The board was impressed by her research and presentation. After an hour of debate and discussion, through voting Hermione had received 15 out of 21 votes from the Department Heads. They had passed through the Law and she was pleased with herself. When the meeting finally came to the end, Hermione quickly exited the room before Cormac could find a chance to talk to her.

Arrived back at her office, it was already two in the afternoon and she was starving. She went to find Adelie who was specialised in drafting laws and gave her all the notes she took at the meeting. She had divided the notes into different categories depend how urgent and important they were.

"Honestly Hermione, if you are going to give me a pile of notes like that, would you mind to make your writing a little bigger? At this rate I get this hindsight I am going to suffer major optical problem before I retired."

"Well I did make my writing slightly bigger as you requested last time."

"To be honest, I don't see any difference. Maybe the optical problem had hit earlier than I expect. Now where is my eyeball enhancer… my glasses?"

Hermione smiled but put a paper bag with Adelie's favourite chocolate iced donut on her in-tray.

"Oh no that is the worst way of bribing! You can't do this everytime, you are making me fat!" Said Adelie's. Protesting but obviously didn't mean what she said, she put the donut straight into her mouth.

"Hey Ladies." Jayden came over with two coffees in his hand. "Here Adelie, the coffee will goes well with the donut." He put the coffee on her desk and gave the other one to Hermione.

"Aw… thanks Jayden you are such a sweetie." Said Adelie.

"How did the meeting go? " he asked

"Well, what did my face say?"

"That you did exceptionally well and you got what you wanted." He smirked.

"Unbelievable." She rolled her eyes. "Tell me Adelie, is my face THAT easy to read?"

"Wow did it REALLY take you that long to figure out?" Adelie questioned her back.

Three of them continued their conversation about how Hermione was the easiest person to read. Adelie told Jayden how that was the reason she never won in wizard poker. They laughed and the conversation continued to flow between work and Hermione.

"Anyway, Jayden it has been almost a week. How do you like it here?" Asked Adelie.

"The weather here is really different to Australia. It is always hot and sunny from where I lived. Everyone here are very friendly to me and I love my new job."

"Well, how about the place?"

"I have been busy working everyday, plus no one have time to show me around yet." He said. "In fact today is Friday, would you guy like to show me around after work?"

"This is the best idea of the whole week. We should totally do it!" said Adelie excitedly. "We can meet up at One Snitch at seven for dinner. Oh! They got our favourite waffles Hermione! And probably end our night at either Two Wands or Leaky Cauldron?

"That sounds amazing! Will you come Hermione?" he asked hopefully.

"Uh…. I have a lot of work to prepare for next ..." She answered with a moment of hesitation but changed her mind when the two gave her the most adorable puppy eyes. "Alright alright, I will come."

" Great that's settled then. I will see you all at seven tonight!"

Adelie summoned a ministry express owl, she quickly wrote their reservation request under Hermione's name, what a smart idea that should guarantee them a spot tonight and she sent the owl off.

^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^

^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^

Friday afternoon wouldn't be more busy, after her lunch Hermione went to meet with the house-elf representatives and discussed the result from her meeting. They agreed to reduce from two minimum days off to one per month and came up to an agreement if one house-elf chose not to accept the salary, their salary will donate towards to Beyond Healing a charity focus on healing magical creatures. After meeting with the house-elves, she met with the Head of Department of Magical Transportation and discussed legal details of using international portkey. Finally, she was on her way back to her office. She looked at her watch it was already six thirty, she wouldn't have enough time to return home and changed. Just as she walked into her department, she saw Jayden was sitting in his office, reading a book and he clearly had went home and changed.

"Jayden, why you are still here?" asked Hermione.

"Oh hey Hermione, I left something in my office so I come back." He replied. "And saw your cloak is still here, so I decide maybe I can wait for you and we can go together."

"Ah I see, well I just need to tidy a few things and we can go together. Just give me a few minutes." She said, hurried to her office.

"Anything I can help?" he followed her into her office.

Hermione quickly tidied up her desk, she grabbed a few documents she would like to go through on the weekend into her briefcase. She almost forgot to grab the proposal of the magic restrained wristband, which she would be meeting with Malfoy on the coming Tuesday.

"All good, shall we?" said Jayden. He held the door open for Hermione. Together they head towards to the Floo-network.

They arrived at One Snitch precisely at seven. Adelie was waiting at the door, waving energetically at them. Gosh this woman always has so much energy Hermione thought. The waiter leaded them to the best table of the restaurant where it offered the best overlooking night view of Diagon Alley. The meal was fantastic and they talked about the difference between the school in Australia and Britain. The conversation was entertaining until Adelie received an owl, her sister asked if she could come straight away to baby sit her kids for an emergency.

"Hey Guys, I am sorry to leave early. But promise me Hermione to take Jayden to Two Wands after this, he is going to love it there. " She said apologetically. " Going to see what this emergency is now, I swear if its another my favourite character just die in the book I need to go for a walk crisis, I am going to kill her." She grabbed her cloak and left the restaurant.

"Well, dinner was lovely. Hermione shall we head to the Two Wands now?" Jayden asked.

"That is a good idea, lets get the waiter."

Hermione turned and grabbed her purse. However, Jayden stopped her.

"Please, let me get this. You and Adelie had shown me such a nice restaurant and I certainly enjoyed my night. Allow me." He said as he put down 10 galleons on the table and extra 10 galleons as tip. He helped Hermione out of her chair.

Hermione looked at the tip and thought she had never tipped so much in her life.

Luckily Two Wands was just a quick 5 minutes walked from One Snitch. The place had only opened for 2 years in Diagon Alley, however it had quickly become the new hip place to go. Not only they served the coolest drink menu, each week the place have a different theme. This week was Bubbles. They entered Two Wands and were asked by the waiter if they prefer to sit at the bar or somewhere a bit more private. Hermione chose the private option, she never liked a loud scene. The waiter directed them into a floating bubble where there was a round table in the middle with two chairs opposite each other. As soon as they entered the bubble, it concealed itself and they were levitated to the bar area.

"Miss Granger, long time no see! Surprise to see you out on a Friday night. What can I get you?" Tim the bartender asked.

"Just a toffee-ButterBeer please, and.." she turned and asked Jayden what he would like. "And a fire whisky."

"Miss Granger, is that a _DATE_?" Tim asked with his eye wide open.

"No Tim, This is Jayden Galloway. He is the new Assistant Head of my department. Recently move to London from Australia." Hermione blushed at Tim innocent words.

"Well nice to meet you Mr. Galloway. Just to let you know all Ministry employee get a 10% discount here. Here is your fire whisky." Said Tim and he handed the Toffee-ButterBeer to Hermione.

"Very well, thanks I shall keep that in mind." Jayden smiled.

Hermione was gladded she had chosen the bubble option. The place was packed with people on this busy Friday night. The bubble was enchanted to float around in mid-air, a silencing charm was placed so no sound could travel in and out of the bubble except the music which was playing.

Suddenly Hermione felt someone was staring at her heavily, not Jayden though. She looked back and saw a bubble filled with a large group of Slytherin. Inside the bubble there was Draco, Theo, Astoria, Pansy, Blaise and some other Hermione couldn't see clear enough. Astoria was waving and smiling at them, Hermione waved back. Hermione had liked Astoria from Hogwarts, she was not a typical stereotyped Slytherin .The rest of the Slytherin did not seem to be interest in them. They were busy chatting to each other, Hermione's existence did not seem important enough for them to notice. However, what Hermione did not understand was. Why did Draco Malfoy keep staring at her like she had done something wrong? From the moment Hermione noticed the Slytherin bubble, his eyes had not blinked once. She felt a chill at her spine, she turned back to her conversation with Jayden.

" Are those your school friend?" Jayden asked.

"We went to school together, but in different house. Uh… the people in their house don't really socialise with people like me. You know a muggle born witch." Said Hermione, anxiously.

"Well Hermione. Everyone have their own opinion but their opinion can change. Now that the war is over. It doesn't matter if you are pure-blood, half-blood or muggle-born, we all have the same right to use magic." Said Jayden assuring Hermione.

"Are you a pure-blood Jayden?" ask Hermione hesitantly, she wasn't sure if this question appeared to be a bit personal.

"Yes, Hermione. I am a pure-blood. My family moved to Australia when Grindelwald was at large." He said. " But I don't hold prejudice towards muggle born. If you can perform magic with a wand then you have every right to possess one." He added.

Hermione smiled at his word. It's good to know even Jayden was a pure blood wizard from an ancient family, he shared the same belief with her.

"So… Mind if I ask. Why did the bartender Tim looked so surprise when he thought I was your date?" Jayden asked, fishing for information he would like to know.

"Its okay to ask. I have been single ever since my last relationship, which was 3 years ago. I haven't been on a single date since the break up." She said, feeling embarrassed.

"I hope you don't mind me asking. But WHY?" he said calmly, slowly steering the conversation to where he wanted to be. He tried to hide his excitement.

"Jayden, it's a long and sappy story. I don't want to bore you on a Friday night."

"I am sorry I asked, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to. However, as I can see a talk will definitely help you to get over your past." Said Jayden as he noticed Hermione's eyes were getting watery. "Plus I am a good listener."

It is true Hermione thought. Ever since the break up she never talked about her thought and feelings, not even to her best friend Ginny. She tried to act strong and put all her energy into work. Jayden's eyes gave her assurance that it was better to talk about it. Maybe a talk was really what she needed after all this years for her to finally let go.

" After the war, Ron and I were finally an item. I thought after years of waiting I finally found my soul mate. I love everything about him included his family. I allowed myself to dream about future, you know a family. I thought we were seriously in love."

Hermione could feel her eyes getting teary, she knew she was on the verge to burst out a waterfall of tears. She tried hard to fight back the tears. Jayden was just sitting there listening like he said he would, there were no signs of judgment.

" We had a lot of fights and conflicts. I thought isn't what relationship was about? Working together and compromise each other? Whenever I tried to work on our problem, he would run away. Which was very disappointing."

To this point Hermione could no longer hold onto her tears. Like fountains her eyes filled with tears and tears of pain began to stream down her cheek.

"It was on Valentines Night. I thought I was walking into a night of romance, instead I have found myself facing a night of truth and betrayal. Everything fell apart when I saw him shagging his ex on our couch screaming her name, thrusting her in a way we never had."

The memory of that horrific night flushed back. Hermione found herself almost choking on her tears. She was gladded the enchanted bubble they were in had floated to the quiet corner so no one beside Jayden could see her weep. The only bubble was about 20 metres from theirs and it was the group of Slytherin, which have absolutely no interest to looked over at their direction.

" I will never forget the feelings when millions of invisible knifes sharply stabbed into my fragile heart. I was in so much pain, I couldn't even react or speak. For once in my life I was speechless. Even though he had betrayed my heart and trust. The thought of losing him forever in my life scared me. I was foolishly enough to forgive him and offered to give him a second chance. He didn't want it though and they were married 2 months after we broke up."

"I know a break up doesn't signify the end of the world. But I have poured my heart and soul. The betrayal and relationship had left me a lot of insecurities. I have lost faith and trust. Just imagine when you thought your relationship was going well, you were in love and you trusted someone SO MUCH. Turn out all these time, all the words they said or even when they looked and touched you. Their mind was thinking someone else the whole time."

That was it, Hermione could no longer continue talking. The tears she let out were far more than she had ever cried in her entire life. Never for a moment Jayden had interrupted her. Looking at her with so much sadness, he took out his handkerchief to wipe off her tears gently.

"Hermione, I am glad you told me this. I sincerely hope you have felt better after getting it off your chest. What I want you to understand is, any girl deserve to be treated like a lady and respect, especially a catch like you. If a guy does not appreciate you for who you are, no matter how much you give, he will never return your love. The best advice I have. If you hold onto to your past, you will miss all the better options life offers you in the future."

Hermione looked up at Jayden, his eyes were filled with sincere and his words were like light at the end of a tunnel.

"I hope I am not taking the advantage of your current condition. Why don't you let me take you out on a date? You know a date could just what you need." He asked hopefully, it was the moment he had been waiting for the entire night, no the entire week or even longer.

"Um.."

He could see Hermione hesitated at his offer.

"Well just a friendly date, nothing serious. You should know what it feels to be treated by a gentleman. It will be my honour to be the first who took you out on a date after your three years of relationship desolation. After all, according to AUSGossip-Witch I have the most charming smile in Australia." He laughed.

"Alright, but if I don't feel right. I WILL leave in the middle of the date."

"Of course, anything for your comfortless. So next Saturday morning?"

"Yes sure, Saturday it is." Hermione finally give out a reassuring smile.

"Just remember Hermione. Crying is not showing your weakness, it is a way to prove you are only getting stronger. Those who hide their tears, are those who are too afraid to progress from where they were and accepting the truth."

On the other side, inside the Slytherin's bubble. Draco was clutching onto a piece of napkin tightly. If the napkin were a tomato, it would be bursting out tomato juice by now. His eyes were deadly staring over to the bubble Hermione was in. He saw the whole thing. This _He-I-don't-know-his-name_ was glazing at Hermione dreamingly, he was wiping Hermione's streaming tears off her face, they said something to each other and Hermione returned with a smile. Draco never seen Hermione cried like that, the only time she cried was tears of joy, nothing like this. Some how this scene had stirred up an unpleasant feeling inside his heart and he could not explain why. Astoria on the other hand noticed Draco murderous eyes and followed where he was beaming at. Being a smart girl, she caught on what was happening.

"His name is Jayden Galloway, he is the new Assistant Head of Hermione's department." She said softly so only Draco could hear her.

"And where did you get your information?" he asked.

She pulled out the newest copy of Witch Weekly and showed Draco. The cover of the magazine was featuring the handsome guy who was sitting with Hermione with the headline written.

 _ **Ladies who are looking for love, watch out!**_

 _ **Our New Assistant Head of Department of Law Enforcement!**_

 _ **Australia most eligible and charming bachelor!**_

"Big competition huh." Astoria sneered.

"Why do I sense troublesome in your allusive words?"

"Maybe I know something about you that you are not aware of?" she chortled.

"Astoria, I will suggest you to stop with your own little fantasy going on in that small mind of yours. Do not allow your imagination to expand any further." He said with annoyance.

"Draco, there are two things. One call observation and the other call gut feeling, and two combine do not lead to imagination. Just wait, I know I will enjoy what lies ahead of THIS." She pointed at Hermione.

Draco ignored Astoria's word, her words just added more irritation to the unpleasant feeling stirring in his heart. He did not like the way Jayden looked at Hermione, nor the way he brushed her tears off. Somehow he wished he was the one in his position to comfort her, to stroke her back, to brushed the back of her hand and to wipe off those tears of pain. Still clutching his napkin firmly, he instinct told him to find his private informer Erin Macmillan to dig out more information on this Jayden dude. Tomorrow, tomorrow he would find Erin.


End file.
